This invention relates to an automobile windshield construction and, more particularly, to a windshield having an interlayer containing a heat conductive substance for inhibiting frost formation on the windshield.
Automobiles that are parked in an unprotected weather environment accumulate snow, ice, or frost on their exposed surfaces in cold weather. The inconvenience of having to warm an automobile engine for a period of time or scrape a windshield prior to driving make the presence of such deposits on windshields extremely undesirable.
Various devices and compositions have been proposed for deicing a windshield. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices and compositions are effective only upon a driver starting the automobile's engine or personally applying the deicing substance to the exterior of the windshield. Thus, it is desirable to have a windshield construction which exhibits increased retention of solar energy for inhibiting or delaying accumulation of frost, ice, or snow upon the windshield.